Prophecy: Sylaire
by CassidyRose
Summary: When a girl appears out of nowhere and pulls both Claire and Sylar into a new and magical world, how will they get home? Why does this girl seem familiar? And is this coincidence or preordained?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I own neither Heroes nor Harry Potter. Though I wouldn't care if I had Zachary Quinto!

Summary: When a girl appears out of nowhere and pulls both Claire and Sylar into a new and magical world, how will they get home? Why does this girl seem familiar? And is this coincidence or preordained?

**UPDATE**: I'm so terribly sorry that I left for so long. I had to leave for awhile, and now, years later, I'm in a much better place. I even moved out of the country! So I am happy to present a slightly updated first chapter and an upcoming second. Much love for you all.

Claire kicked out at Sylar with vigor, succeeding only in getting herself flung across the room. Sliding down the wall she had struck, the girl grunted as she pushed herself into a sitting position and shoved her broken shoulder back into place. Sylar stalked towards her, a dangerous and triumphant smirk on his face. "Well, well. Where's daddy now hm? Oh yes. Six feet under. Eighty years now you've been chasing me Claire. How does it feel to be alone? To know that you have no choice but to live and nothing left to live for."

Silent tears left streaks down Claire's dirty face as they squeezed through eyelids that refused to open. Sylar bent down, his voice growing soft, tempting the girl to squint at him with bloodshot eyes. "Aren't you tired of fighting, Claire?" Before she could reply, a blinding white flash expanded around them, forcing two pairs of eyes to close.

A large and absolutely solid _something_ fell on Sylar, pushing him to his side with an 'oomph'. Claire scooted away from Sylar along the wall, using it as support to help her up as the light faded. An astonishing sight approached her eyes as they regained normal vision. Sylar was getting to his feet, a look upon his face that would cause the strongest man to cower. On the ground was curled a girl who looked no older than _maybe _sixteen. She was grasping her head with both hands, a pained expression on her face. Claire glanced at Sylar, but he hadn't moved, other than a small twitch at the corner of his eye. Sylar caught her glance and looked back at her.

"I haven't done any thing to her..", he growled, "yet." The girl looked up at them, light blue eyes wide. She gave them what Claire thought might've been a smile but ended as a grimace. Sylar shifted toward the girl, Claire looked back at him.

"Please, just wait a minute." The girl attempted to push herself upward off the ground, staggering a bit before she gained control of her balance. She looked at Sylar, then at the ground a mixture of pain, apology and fear in her expression.

"I'm sorry. I can't control where or when I land. Could you tell me where we are, and what the date is?" This left even Sylar speechless. Before either one could reply, the girl noticed the deep gash on Claire's forehead and the cuts on Sylar's arms healing themselves. Her eyes widened impossibly further. "You're the..-", she cut herself off. "Sorry, what year is it?" Claire glanced at the motionless Sylar then answered, "It's 2089."

This seemed to send the girl reeling. Claire stepped closer to the girl and held her upper arms, as it looked as if she might faint. "Who are you?"

The girl made eye contact with Claire and replied, "My name is Callista. I'm from the future." Sylar stalked over, tired of being silent.

"Oh joy. Another time traveler. Claire, let's leave it and move on shall we?" Claire looked at Sylar with an expression of disgust.

"No, she is lost and I'm going to help her." Sylar rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to destroy the girl with one flip of his hand.

"Bleeding hearts of the world unite…If I help can we speed this up?" Claire looked surprised then nodded.

"Just no brain stealing okay?" Sylar gave her a look.

"And give you an excuse to take longer?"

Callista watched this exchange with a strange look on her face. When Claire began to lead Callista away by the hand, the girl stumbled, grabbing Sylar in an effort to stay upright. The man stiffened, then grabbed her elbow roughly. Callista let out a groan. "Oh not again, I'm sorry. Hold on tight. We're going…"

Claire and Sylar felt a tug in their stomachs as a bright white flash obliterated the world around them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing whatsoever except for Callista and any other names you may not recognize. Everything else belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling and OFL, Tim Kring.

Sylar and Claire actually regained consciousness at about the same time, sitting up quickly and then regretting the action. They both felt a rush of dizziness and clutched their heads compulsively.

"I'm sorry…" said a quiet voice to their right.

"What the hell was that?" growled Sylar, still rubbing his temples with eyes squeezed shut. The girl cringed, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I'm sorry…" repeated the girl, holding herself tighter. "That's never happened before… I mean, I've always dimension jumped, just never with other people. I didn't know I could do that."

Claire nodded, forcing a smile and squinting her eyes. "It's alright, don't look so scared. We're not mad, just…shocked." Sylar glared at the blonde teen.

"Speak for yourself." It was as they looked at each other that they nearly fell over in surprise.

"W-what the..?" Claire was staring in open-mouthed awe at a young version of Sylar. He in turn was staring back at a young Claire. Callista spoke again.

"I suppose I should explain this though…" Both Sylar and Claire had gotten to their feet now and were inspecting each other and the strange new clothes they were now wearing. "I can't control where I land. Or when. And I can't even control which dimension." At the mention of different dimensions the other two abandoned their inspection of each other and looked at Callista with surprised expressions. Callista nodded. "Yes, there are other dimensions. Anyway, it seems that whenever I 'arrive' the new place automatically adopts me into it. I can only assume it did the same for you." Callista looked down at herself, judging that she must look younger too as she was certainly shorter, not to mention that she was wearing the same strange black robes as the other two. On the left side of the outer cloak there was an odd crest. A lion, a snake, a raven and a badger were all curled around a large letter H. Callista shrugged. "I'm not actually sure how old I am anymore. But I've been hopping dimensions for years. We should probably catch up with the group up there. They look about the age we are now."

Sylar clenched his fists. "You really expect us to just go along with all of this? Claire, doesn't this seem at all strange or suspicious to you?" Claire cocked her head for a second.

"Well… I don't know… She seems to be telling the truth… Maybe we should go along with it for a little bit…?" Sylar rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, which did not seem to have the same effect as it once would have.

"Fine, whatever. Let's go. And I guess while we're here you should call me Gabriel." Callista began to run to the rest of the children ahead of them.

"Come on guys, we gotta catch up!"

After the three had caught up with the rest of the group, they split up to try and find out more about where they were. Several minutes of feverish information gathering passed before they managed to fight their way to the back and regroup.

"What'd you find out?" asked Callista softly, needlessly, since all of the other children had begun to make more noise. Claire leaned in so both of them could hear her.

"The big hairy man up front called us first years. I'm pretty sure that must mean we're at a school, and judging by the accents I think we're somewhere in England. Oh yeah, there are four dormitories that I think they're called 'Houses'. And everyone here is eleven so that must be how old we are." Callista nodded.

"That makes sense. We were sent to the first year of schooling in wherever we are. I just hope this is not some school they trained for since they were small like some other places I've been or we're doomed." She turned to Gabriel with a hopeful look. "Did you find anything useful?" Gabriel shrugged.

"Some of the other kids were talking about spells and something called Sorting. I'm not sure what they meant. And the Houses Claire was talking about seem to be separated by the type of person that is in them. Some really obnoxious kids were talking about one House and talking about how some other one was useless. Huffley something." Callista nodded, as an odd look crossed her face.

"Well, Gabriel, what you heard about spells would make sense. At least if this is what I think this is." She pulled out a nine inch wooden stick from her cloak pocket. Deep red and with a beautifully carved handle, it felt right in her grasp, like it was made just for her. Claire and Gabriel shared a glance and then reached in their pockets as well. Each pulled out a wand that seemed to reflect their inner selves, astonished looks covering their faces. Claire's wand was a soft brown wood, ten and three quarter inches and crafted so delicately yet felt unbreakable in her palm. Gabriel held a ten and one half inches hard black wand. It possessed a strange shimmer that streaked through the handle, almost a mother of pearl-like sheen.

A little grin crossed Gabriel's face. "Wow. You wouldn't think that after all I've seen and done that anything could surprise me, but this sure does. A magic school… Who'd have thought?" Claire smiled a bit at Callista.

"Apparently he's okay with staying now." Callista smiled.

"Good. For now let's just try to blend in. Maybe someone here can help us get home." Claire looked at Callista, a speculating look crossing her features.

"How long has it been since you were home last?" Callista's head dropped, her shoulders sagging. She shook her head.

"I-I'm…not sure… I've lost track of the worlds I've been in since…losing control… I just… I miss some old friends I've made. I miss the places I've been even… But… I really miss my family. And the family I saw when I first traveled to the past. It's been… hard… to be alone I mean. But…" She trailed off, forcing a smile. "But now it's okay. Because you and Gabriel can help me find a way home too. I mean… you are the—" She cut herself off, shaking her head. "No. Nope. Can't tell you. Sorry."

As Claire was about to reply, an excited Gabriel leaned into their conversation, having previously lost interest. Claire smiled a bit at him as he momentarily looked like the little boy he was pretending to be. He pointed up above the girls' heads and said, "Look! We're here." Both Claire and Callista couldn't suppress an odd gasp of surprise at the castle that had seemingly sprouted up in front of them. A large pair of wooden doors were at the forefront of the massive front building at which the group at stopped.

Facing the group, in front of the doors, was a severe looking older woman in emerald green robes and a pointed hat. She surveyed them coolly, her expression not revealing her thoughts. Gabriel felt the Hunger inside of him clawing to get out. He still was unsure if his original abilities were intact and working, but the promise of power in this place was enough to make his fingers itch.

The woman cleared her throat loudly, bringing Gabriel out of his Sylaresque thoughts, and the group of children to silence. "Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall. I am very pleased to see you all. In a moment, when you enter the Great Hall, you will be Sorted into your individual Houses. While you are here, your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will gain you points, while any mischief will lose them. Once you are Sorted you may join your House table. Please follow me."

Sharing a slightly nervous look, the three followed the rest of the first years into the Great hall. They huddled in a fidgeting mass in the middle of the Hall. Professor McGonagall continued up onto a raised section of the floor which housed a long table at which many older people (that the three could only assume were teachers) sat. In front of the table was a small short stool on which sat possible the shabbiest hat that any of them had ever seen. McGonagall stood by the stool, a roll of what looked like parchment in her hands. To everyones' shock and awe, a slit near the brim of the hat and it began to sing.

"Singing hats? What's next?" Claire slapped Gabriel's arm as he snorted derisively at the tattered thing.

Wild applause broke out as the hat quieted. Professor McGonagall raised a hand to quiet the ruckus, and then spoke. "When I call your name, please come up here to be Sorted." She looked down at the parchment in her hands and called out, "Hannah Abbot." The small girl skipped up onto the stage and sat on the stool as McGonagall slipped the hat onto her head. After a moment of silence, the hat yelled out through the slit, "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table cheered and hooted and hollered as their newest member took her place. Several more names were called and then, "Claire Bennet." Callista looked at her with a small smile, trying to pass some strength with her gaze.

Claire stepped timidly up onto the stage and sat on the stool. The hat fell over her eyes when it was placed on her head. She heard a small voice in her head murmuring, "Well well, this is something new… Older than you look..and mature..but still in need of a few lessons… from another world hmm? Another train of thought to read… Clever certainly, and brave…but where to put you…hmm… I do think you'd do well in… Gryffindor!" The hat had yelled out the last word. Claire sent a look to Gabriel and Callista somewhere between a smile and a grimace as she took a seat at her new table. More names were called.

(Hermione Granger. "Gryffindor!")

Then came, "Gabriel Gray." The dark haired boy glanced at Callista to his right and then Claire at her seat. He walked to the stage slowly then sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head. He heard the hat in his mind, "Ah..another one who is older than he looks… I see… You have the yearn to be special…different… clever… Slytherin would be wonderful for you to develop your gifts… No? Ah…the lovely Gryffindor sways you hmm…? Well…sorry my boy… I must say… Slytherin!" Gabriel clenched his fists as he stood, resisting the urge to rip the stupid hat to shreds without reservation. Forcing himself to look happy, he caught Claire's gaze as he walked to his new table. He shrugged as if to say, 'I tried.' He sat down by a first year boy even blonder than Claire. The boy gave him a smirk that said he clearly ruled this House, and then introduced himself as Draco Malfoy. Gabriel returned him with a tight smile and introduced himself as well. Gabriel felt the boy's history as he shook his hand and felt comforted by the fact that he still had at least that power.

After a lengthy number of names were called a name was announced that sent shockwaves through exactly three people in the entire Hall. "Callista Nakamura." Gabriel's eyes opened wide. Nakamura. No way. The girl didn't even look Japanese. In fact, she looked a lot more like… No. He wouldn't even think it. He saw Claire mouth 'Nakamura?' with her eyebrows almost up in her hairline. Callista squirmed a little as the dinghy hat was placed on her head. She immediately heard a cry of surprise in her head.

"It's you! The One… the prophecy… very powerful… no question where to put you… Gryffindor!" Callista almost ran to her cheering table, relieved that she would at least be with Claire. She sat down by the blonde girl, fully aware of the questions she would soon be subjected to. She noticed, at the Slytherin table, that Gabriel had made a blonde friend of his own. She smiled a little at the look of distaste he was wearing. She had once known that look so well… No. She wouldn't think about that… Not yet.

I'm oh so pleased to be back, and I am searching for the rest of the chapters for this story. As of late, I've found only a few, but now that I have spare time, I'll be able to rewrite any I can't find.

Much love to you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Callista and the many energy drinks that helped to contribute to the development of this series of fics.

Callista followed Claire up the stairs into the girls' dorm in Gryffindor tower. Claire had not said a word to Callista since they were Sorted. They had eaten in silence and then been led to their new home. The prefect had just directed them to the dorms then left them to find their trunks on their own. Standing to the side, they watched all the other girls find their trunks and respective beds, noticing the two unoccupied beds that remained. Making their way to the beds, they noticed a rolled up piece of parchment on each pillow. One was addressed to Callista and one to Claire, making it obvious which bed belonged to each.

Each girl sat down on her own bed, ignoring the trunks at the end for now. Callista picked up her rolled up note and noticed Claire doing the same. She unfurled the parchment to read the contents within.

_Ms. Nakamura,_

_I wish to welcome you to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have been informed by sources that I do not wish to divulge of the odd nature of your arrival. Everything you should have need of has been provided in your trunks. Your companions and yourself are the only ones with knowledge of your unique circumstance, and I urge you to keep it this way. There are dangerous beings in this world that you may be unaccustomed to and it is imperative that you remain safe. I cannot tell you much but just know that you are meant to play an influential role in our world. _

_If you require anything else, or merely someone to talk to, feel free to come to myself or Professor McGonagall. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Callista let the note fall into her lap, waves of shock running down her spine. How on earth did they know what she was? Or how they had gotten here? Callista turned to look at Claire, only to find that the girl was already staring at her. Claire's intense examination brought color to Callista's face, forcing her to look away.

"So who are you? Really?" Callista stiffened. No. She wasn't supposed to do or say anything that could mess up the past.

"I…can't tell you." Claire scowled.

"That's bull. Come here." The girl patted the bed in front of her. Callista groaned on the inside and stood from her bed, sitting in front of Claire with legs crossed.

"What?" Claire's brows pulled together in the middle of her forehead, her aggravation clear.

"Come on Callista. Why can't you tell me who you are? I already _know_ you're connected with Hiro somehow. Just tell me and then maybe I can help you figure stuff out!" Callista sighed in exasperation.

"I already told you… I can't tell you! It might mess up my past and then I'd never be born!" Claire scowled.

"Just tell me!"

"No!"

"Come on…"

"I can't!"

"Just tell me a little bit?" Callista sighed, rolling her eyes back in her head.

"If I tell you a little, you promise to not tell Gabriel? I _know _that if he knew that he would mess up my past. And you -have- to stop bugging me about it. Deal?" Claire thought for a minute, and then nodded.

"Deal." Callista sighed.

"You…and Gabriel…are-my-grandparents." She said the last three words almost as one, looking up at Claire with a nervous look. Claire looked as if she were about to pass out and murder someone at the same time.

"Me…and Sylar? Ohmygod…" Claire paled. Callista looked at her with a concerned look.

"You okay?"

Claire nodded, still pale.

"Yeah… Let's just… forget about this conversation…okay?"

Callista breathed out and nodded with a relieved look, standing from the bed.

"Let's check out what's in these trunks hmm?"

"Sure." Callista knelt down in front of her trunk and Claire did the same. Sharing a look, they opened them at the same time. Eyes wide, they examined their findings. On the very top of everything in each of their trunks was a smallish cloth bag. They opened their bags only to be greeted by the glint of gold coins. Each bag was filled nearly to the brim with gold. On top of the gold in Callista's bag was a folded piece of parchment. She opened it only to read,

_Callista and Claire,_

_I have volunteered to be a private sponsor of sorts. If you require any more gold just tap the bag four times with your wand and more shall be delivered._

Callista turned the paper over, searching for a signature. As she was doing so, another girl came over and saw the two bags of coins.

"Wow! That's a lot of gold!"

Callista gave her a slight smile before putting the bag back in her trunk and closing the lid. Claire did the same, standing by Callista to face the bushy haired brunette.

"Uh..yeah..thanks."

The girl continued to speak.

"I can show you a really good spell to lock your trunk if you want."

Callista smiled a bit more.

"Yeah. Thanks. That'd be great. But..um..can you tell us what those are called?"

The girl looked surprised, then seemed to understand something.

"You're from a muggle family right? And judging from your accents you must be American too right?"

Claire nodded.

"Yes, we're from America. This is England right? And what's a muggle?"

The girl shook her head.

"This is Scotland actually. The countryside. But most of us are from England. Muggles are nonmagical people. My parents are Muggles too."

Callista and Claire exchanged a look.

"Er, yes. Our families are not exactly magical either."

Claire smiled at the girl slightly and motioned to her trunk where the bag of gold sat.

"So…what are those called then?"

The girl let out a small laugh.

"Sorry. The gold ones are called galleons. There are also silver and bronze ones. The silver ones are sickles and the bronze ones are knuts. There are 17 sickles to a galleon and 29 knuts to a sickle." Callista smiled brightly.

"Wonderful. Thanks! Oh yeah. I'm Callista and this is Claire." The girl's smile brightened as well with recognition.

"Oh so you're the one with the Japanese name. You totally don't look Japanese at all." Callista colored a bit with a sheepish smile.

"Erm.. yeah. I'm only one quarter Japanese." Claire raised a brow. The girl continued to talk.

"Well nice to meet you two. I'm Hermione Granger. If you want, we can walk to breakfast together tomorrow." Callista nodded after getting a shrug from Claire.

"Sure, that'd be great!" Hermione grinned.

"Lovely. I'm actually heading out to the library right now before curfew. Would you two like to join me?" The girls nodded, happy to find a rather smart ally.

"And if you need anything, my father is rich and powerful, so just let me know." Gabriel had to resist his urge to mentally throw the blond boy against the nearest wall. Draco Malfoy had to be the single most snobby, annoying, arrogant, obnoxious creature on the fact of the Earth! For the last hour since the feast, Draco had talked nonstop about himself and had even given him the life stories of his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

Gabriel supposed it was partly his fault. He had pretended to care. He had pretended to be just what the boy wanted, a willing ear. When they finally reached the Slytherin dungeon dorms, the boy stopped talking suddenly.

"So, what about your family, pureblooded right?" Gabriel stopped for a second. Pureblooded? The way this boy said it, it was like he was asking, 'Are you human?' Gabriel decided to go with the obviously smart answer.

"Of course." Draco let out a breath.

"Good. For a second there I thought I had just wasted an hour on a halfblood, or worse…a mudblood." Draco's lip curled slightly at this thought. Gabriel was disgusted. That this boy could look down upon another human just because of their blood… Then thinking a little deeper, he was startled at himself. This boy was very much like him. Gabriel had no regard for those without power to steal. This thought disheartened him. He might kill for power, but that did mean he didn't have some small amount of heart.

As the blond boy entered the dungeons, Gabriel hung back a bit. When Draco noticed that his new friend was not keeping pace with him he looked back and asked, "Something wrong?" Gabriel shook his head.

"No… I was just wondering…is there some kind of library or something around here?" Malfoy's nose wrinkled up at this thought.

"Well..yes. But what would you want to go there for? You seem rather smart, and my father will guarantee you perfect scores. Not to mention that Snape favors us anyway." Gabriel's head cocked a bit.

"Is that so?" He like the idea that he was favored, no matter that he didn't know who or what this Snape creature was. "Even so", he started carefully. "There is some…research…I'd like to do, away from prying eyes." Draco's eyes squinted at him suspiciously.

"You wouldn't be talking about the Dark Arts would you?"

Gabriel weighed the results of his possible answers and finally settled with a soft, "Maybe…" Draco straightened a little and smirked.

"Well, you won't be able to find anything useful in the school library without gaining access to the restricted section. And we're first years so that probably wouldn't happen anyway. Besides, Professor Snape can help you there. He expects us all to know basic curses and poisons. If you go talk to him he can help you with nearly anything." Gabriel sighed inwardly. Obviously he wasn't going to find a library.

"Show me where to find him." Draco sneered at the command.

"What do you say?" Gabriel gritted his teeth, determined not to let this boy get under his skin.

"_Please_." Draco smirked once again.

"Alright then, follow me."

Claire and Callista chatted with Hermione as they made their way to the library. Entering the large room, all three made their way to a table already occupied by two other boys. They smiled at Hermione and greeted her quietly as they sat down. Hermione greeted them and gestured to the girls.

"This is Claire and Callista. Callista, Claire this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." The redhead that Hermione had introduced as Ron made a face.

"Oi, Hermione. Of course they know who Harry is." The girls exchanged a look and shook their heads. Ron looked absolutely shocked; however Hermione did not look surprised.

"No, Ronald. They wouldn't know who Harry is. They're both from muggle families. In America, no less." Harry looked surprised and interested.

"Really? Where in America are you from?" Claire glanced at Callista.

"Well, I'm from Texas originally, but I've moved around a lot." Callista nodded.

"Yeah, me too. Although, I'm from New York originally." Harry smiled, shaking his black bangs out of his face.

"That's cool. Anyway, Ron was all surprised that you didn't know who I was because he's from a pureblood family. He grew up around magic so it's nothing really new to him."

The girls shared a look, then Callista asked, "So what do you mean by pureblood?" Hermione jumped in.

"That means that everyone in the entire family since the beginning of the family line has been wizards and witches. The amount of truly pureblooded families has declined a lot in the recent years." Ron and Harry made faces at each other in the face of Hermione's vocabulary. Callista nodded.

"Okay. Well, how about you explain who he is now hmm?" Hermione smiled at this test of her knowledge and proceeded to share Harry's story.

I'll be posting some more within the next week. I look forward to getting back in the writing groove. You can be sure that with Callista, there will be quite a few adventures. Watch out for some more crossovers!


End file.
